Punimon
Punimon is a Slime Digimon. It is a new kind of newborn Digimon. Its gelatinous red body is squishy, and there are three feeler-like things growing on its head. It is unable to battle, but it can produce resilient, acidic bubbles to intimidate its opponents. Attacks * : Produces resilient, acidic bubbles to intimidate the opponent. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Punimon (プニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for squishing. Fiction Digimon Adventure Multiple Punimon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure 02 A Punimon berates Ken when he comes looking for in Primary Village. Later, several Punimon are seen playing soccer while the DigiDestined help to rebuild their village. Several Punimon are seen with Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as passes by. Several Punimon become partners to Dark Spore infected children including Noriko. Digimon Tamers A Punimon appeared with a Botamon in 's vision to the Tamers. Digimon Frontier Some Punimon are seen at the Fortuneteller Village. Other Punimon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad Punimon was one of the Fresh Digimon who came with when he returned to the Daimon household. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Punimon was among the digimon who wanted to shake Taichi & Zeromaru's hands. Digimon World Punimon is at the Fresh level Digimon. It can digivolve into Tsunomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Punimon is found in 's house, and talking to him allows Mameo's Digimon to rest for one hour, though once Jijimon's house is upgraded, this is no longer possible, meaning Mameo must talk to Centarumon to have his Digimon rest. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Punimon digivolves to Tsunomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Punimon is at the Training 1 level and is a Neutral Attribute Digimon with no type. It can digivolve into Tsunomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Punimon is #003 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Punimon can digivolve into Nyaromon and Tsunomon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 290 HP, 11 SP, 34 ATK, 11 INT, 29 DEF and 26 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1460 HP, 89 SP, 161 ATK, 89 INT, 146 DEF and 124 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Punimon is #003 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubble Blow; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Punimon can digivolve into Nyaromon and Tsunomon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 290 HP, 11 SP, 34 ATK, 11 INT, 29 DEF and 26 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1460 HP, 89 SP, 161 ATK, 89 INT, 146 DEF and 124 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Punimon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Punimon digivolves to DemiMeramon through passing time, Nyaromon with 20 Beast AP and Bukamon with 20 Aquatic AP. Digimon Soul Chaser Punimon digivolves to Tsunomon. Digimon Links Punimon can digivolve to Tsunomon and Nyaromon. Digimon ReArise Punimon digivolves to Tsunomon. Notes and References de:Punimon